The Extant Ending
by Flipping FlapJacks
Summary: excerpt


**Bully (draft/prototype/very up for revision) reviews would be highly appreciated.**

* * *

Roxas woke up, and began to blink hard.

He was still on his side.

Facing Namine's back.

Early noon sun rays sliced through the slight gaps in the drapes, illuminating the white sheets the couple were both abundantly swamped in. Roxas silently sat up, and perched himself at the edge of the bed. Namine still sleeping on her side lazily tossed out a stray arm, patting the empty heat of Roxas' place in the bed. She groaned. "Roxas?"

"...Yeah?"

"Roxas!' she wantonly cried out, her hand finding its way to the hems of his shirt. The women still had heat in her.

"...Sorry...but no Namine," Roxas sauntered to the motel restroom, leaving a horny Namine behind. Upon entering he took a second to glance as the disfigurement the night had done to him. His hair made Roxas look like a victim of a hurricane, his eyes dawned with lackluster as the past week everything had been downright draining. With college applications deadlines due he already had a tuft full of white hair growing on his head currently. Roxas had actually grown blisters on his hand from holding onto his pencils for so long, desperately drafting his essays he was going to send out. Trying his best to hammer an essay out where he could possibly justify his delinquency in high school.

He stepped into the cold shower, scrubbing himself down before beginning to massage shampoo into his hair, before Namine's sweet voice drowned out the sound of the splishes and splashes of the water raining down on him.

"Roxas!"

"...Get up already Namine," His eyebrows creased with his eyes shut, scrubbing the shampoo out. By the time Roxas opened up his eye he hear her footsteps in the restroom. Then he heard the flush from the toilet, followed with more footsteps, leading out of the bathroom. Roxas pushed the shower curtain aside and grabbed a white towel.

"Namine?" Roxas shouted from the lavatory, feeling a bit more refreshed, as he stroked the spiky tips of his hair together.

"...Yeah Roxas?"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Mhm,"

"Good to hear," Roxas made his re-entrance with the towel tied over his lower half as he found Namine sitting quietly at the edge of the bed, and planted a good morning kiss on her fore head.

Roxas felt his cheeks flare up from this.

"Anyways when are you headi-" Roxas was pulled in for a deeper, more personal kiss on the lips. She giggled as she pressed her body against his and swiveled him around so now it was him who was laid out on the edge of the bed, and Namine atop of him, straddling his thighs.

"Sorry Roxas, I lied to you," She softly snickered as she began to line kisses across his chest, "But let me make it up to you..."

Before Namine could continue any further, Roxas firmly but carefully lifted her off of himself and placed her onto the mattress next to him.

"No, we still have got to go to school,"

"It's almost 12 o'clock! We'll only make it in time for one class Roxas! And choir will just ruin your mood nobody even goes to this class anyways! Not even Olette!"

"Namine, I'm going, and I really want you to come with me. Maybe we can have some fun later," Roxas offered, with a slight smile on his face.

"...Fine, let me get ready though ok?"

Roxas walked towards the closet, which was completely adjacent to the bathroom and opened it up. Grabbed a clean pair of boxers, socks, some black uniform pants, white dress shirt, and the grey silky tie to finish it off. While assembling himself in the mirror (mostly just trying to tame his sandy blonde hair) Roxas could see from the corner of the mirror that the door of the bathroom opened, hot steam pouring out of it as Namine strolled out of the restroom, a towel covering her up.

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready," Roxas said as he went for the door, seeing a tiny nod from Namine before shutting the door close before him.

Entering the hallway, Roxas immediately came face to face with one of Namine's paintings... out of many. The hallway was essentially a tunnel showcasing Namine's most colorful works. It seemed it was a year before Roxas could find the end of this mind maze, constantly trying to keep his mind from going adrift, and focus on getting to the staircase.

He trotted down the stairs when he finally reached it, and sat down at the base of the stairs. Waiting.

* * *

**ok this is a prototype. I think i will elongate chapter 1 but I would like reviews on what I need to fix. I would really appreciate. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
